gladeclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Featherfur
}}} is a current Warrior of GladeClan. History Pre-Roleplay Featherfur's father, Shallowstripe , a noble warrior of GladeClan, had a one-time skirmish with a rogue named Flint on the outskirts of their territory. However, this skirmish resulted in two kits, one ginger tom and one tortishell female kit. The rogue brought the two kits into GladeClan territory and left them for the clan, not having the ability to take care of them herself. Flint was offered membership to the Clan, but declined the offer, stating that she was fine by herself. The kits were past a nursing age, but the mother had no ability or want to care for the kits. The ginger tom and his runt of a sister were taken into the clan. At first they were treated with distain by the elders, and their father was reluctant to care for them. The female kit ended up dying due to health problems and her premature size. The male kit was given the name Featherkit and was eventually granted apprenticeship. While his father remained distant, he tried to impress the warrior as often as he could. However, his father did not respond to any of his advances and remained unpresent in his life. As the clan warmed up to his presence, he gained new friends and became a well treasured member of the clan. He excelled at tracking and hunting, as well as tactics for preforming raids. When a stray fox attacked part of his patrol during a hunting trip, he was quick to regroup the team and scare it away. This maneuver gained his status as a warrior of a clan. Roleplay Featherfur is smart and cunning, and is almost always searching for his father's approval. His relations with the clan have shaped him into an unattached, solicaty character who has a lot to learn, however he does have a few friends that help shape him into a more developed character. Personality Featherfur is shaped by his Shallowstripe's absence and overall disinterest in his life. He is weary to make friendships with other cats, but when he does open up to another cat, he soon becomes extremely relaxed and friendly around them. He tends to act somewhat cold to cats who he does not know well. He is a fast thinker and works well under pressure. Although he has an extensive knowledge of herbs, he wishes to be a warrior rather than a medicine cat. Relationships Darkpaw Featherfur and Darkpaw were close friends as apprentices. While Featherfur was older than Darkpaw, he still enjoyed talking with him and partaking in activities with him. The two were, and still are, an insepperable pair. Darkpaw is one of the few cats that Featherfur will open up to, and in turn, the two of them know each other very well. While Darkpaw is still an apprentice, the two of them still maintain an extremely strong friendship. Shallowstripe Featherfur's father has never wanted kits, let alone kits from a rogue who has no affiliation with the clans. Featherfur desperately wants approval from those around him, and since his father wants nothing to do with him, his relationship with his father is broken and cold. No matter how much he tries to befriend his father and see him as a role model, he can't. Flint Featherfur does not think of his mother as a part of his family. Since she left when he was a kit, there was not much to remember about her. He has cold feelings towards his mother, but understands why she didn't want to take care of any kits. Trivia * Featherfur was named for his soft fur as a kit, which was thick and puffy would tend to get everywhere. * Featherfur remembers only a little bit about his mother, but does not see her as a part of his family. * Featherfur tried to sleep close to his father during his first night as a warrior, but it didn't end well. Category:Warriors Category:Warrior Category:GladeClan